What Better Place Than In Paris?
by CLEOLEMONFANFICTION
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL / AU: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak come up with the craziest idea in hopes to go on their high school field trip to Paris, France. He's a playboy millionaire quarterback & she's a smartass computer geek. Anyone who knows them knows they can barely stand the sight of one another. So when they show up to class one-day holding hands things get just as crazy as their plan.
1. Starling High School

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I have rewritten this story completely, well not COMPLETELY. The main characters are still in a French class and wanting to go on a one-week trip to Paris but I changed the back story, took out, brought in, and replaced some characters. I honestly think this story will be 100 times better, I hope all of you who have read the one before thinks so too. I only wrote four chapters of the last story so I'm going to try to rewrite them and put them out within the month. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, hope you like this version!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Starling High School

"Four… Five... Okay. I'm done."

"Smoak! Keep counting!"

"I'm done. You said until five."

"No! I said until 50 so keep counting!"

"What?!"

Felicity Smoak looks at her P.E Coach in horror at the thought of doing 50 push-ups, she can barely do five. She looks at the other students beside her on the track and they aren't even breaking a sweat, all of them have done 30 already. Most of them are Freshman though so they have the energy to blow, she's a Junior, however. So she's on the verge of Senioritis, not to mention she hasn't worked out a day in her life. Smoak did try to get out of P.E. at the beginning of the year but you can't graduate without it so here she is watching a bunch of Freshman making her look like a fool.

Everyone around her is wearing sweats, t-shirt or a tank top with the school's logo on it. Not her though, she wasn't going to pay for those increasingly high prices for the school's uniform that she's only going to wear for one semester. No, she's wearing a neon pink/black sports bra, black sneakers and neon pink/black leggings with her blond hair up in a ponytail. She sticks out like a sore thumb but she doesn't care since she always does with her bright colored lips. Still breathing heavily Felicity hears her coach yelling at her looking slightly annoyed.

"Smoak! Start counting!"

"Nope! I'm done for today."

"Come on, Smoak 45 more!"

"45! 45?!"

"Licity, this is just sad."

Oliver Queen speaks up and he jogs toward her while taking his football helmet off, she rolls her eyes at just hearing his voice. She turns to see him and his football uniform covered in sweat and dirt. His dirty long blond hair sticks to his forehead from the sweat. She could see his muscles and broad shoulders through the padding. He comes to stand in front of her laying down form with his pretty boy face and thinks out loud.

"You did ten yesterday."

"Bite me," Felicity sits up while groaning tiredly, "Break anyone's heart today?"

"Nope, but the day is still young."

"Are there even any hearts left for you to break?"

"Well, I haven't broken your's yet."

"And you never will."

"Never say never."

"Why don't you go flirt with the Cheerleaders and leave me alone?"

"I prefer sleeping with someone I haven't yet, so the whole cheer team is out of the question."

"You pig."

"Pencilneck."

"Airhead."

"Buzzkill."

"Niederthal."

He smirks at her comebacks while sitting on the bench near her and grabbing a water bottle. Oliver Queen is the Captain/Quarterback for Starling Varsity football team. He's been that since junior year, this is his senior year. The two have known one another since they were little and even then they always bickered and disliked each other, everyone, who knows them knows the two have always bumped heads. It doesn't help that he grew up to be a playboy millionaire jock and she became a smartass computer geek. Looking around the field while taking sips from his drink Oliver points out innocently.

"You're boy looking good out there, Smoak."

"He's not my boy anymore." She growls before glaring at him, "But you already knew that."

"He told me a few days ago. You should have seen me, I was so heartbroken." Oliver pretends to cry while looking at his shoes, "I was like how could Cooper Seldon and Felicity Smoak break up? They were so perfect-"

"Fuck off, would you."

Felicity spits out completely annoyed, she seems to always be when Oliver's around. Cooper Seldon is the Kicker for their Varsity football team. He's tall, just as fit as Oliver with brown longish hair and a charming smile. The two have been dating for a few months but he broke up with her two weeks ago for no apparent reason. Rumor is it he's hooking up with Helena Bertinelli, a senior cheerleader but Felicity doubts it since she's the bitchiest bitch this school has seen. Oliver looks at something in the distance before blurting out.

"So did he dump you? Or was it the other way around?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you broke up with him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Since he has been cheating on you with Helena."

"That's just a rumor."

"Well…" Oliver stands up and nods to something on the other side of the field, "It looks like more than a rumor over there."

Felicity turns her head and her mouth drops at the sight she sees. Cooper is near where the cheer team is practicing while sucking Helena's face off with his lips. Oliver looks at the two making out then back at Felicity realizing she didn't know. Queen then hears his coach yell for him to come back and says to Smoak while walking away.

"Sorry. I thought you knew."

"Obviously, I didn't." Felicity growls while watching Cooper grab Helena's ass, "Don't you have a team of dogs to order around or something?"

"They're players and yes, I do." He begins to jog to the field but not before calling out, "Don't forget your 45 pushups!"

Felicity growls before flipping him off and getting into position to do more pushups. Everyone in her class is now on jumping jacks since they already finished their pushups. She watches as Cooper gives Helena one last kiss before running back to his team. This is unbelievable, two weeks and he's already with another girl. Maybe Oliver was right, maybe they been seeing each other while they were dating. Even though they only dated for a few months and it was nothing serious it still stung that he moved on that quickly. She gets out of her thoughts when her coach yells.

"Smoak, you need to hustle. You still have 45 pushups!"

"To hell with those 45 pushups."

* * *

"Are you sure he was kissing Helena? Like bitch Helena, Helena?"

"There is only one Helena in this school, Barry."

"Just making sure. So Oliver told you he has been cheating on you with her?"

"Apparently."

"You can't believe him. It's Oliver, he always likes to make you mad."

"Yeah, but he said it like he thought I already knew that."

Felicity says in a quiet voice as she and Barry Allen walk to their lunch table. Barry's a junior like her but is in Track and Cross Country while she is nothing. He's skinny but fit with brown hair and a dorky expression. The two have been friends since freshman year, they probably stayed friends this long since they are both grade freaks. They need to have the highest grades in the class. Reaching their usual lunch table Lyla Michaels, John Diggle, and Ray Palmer were already there eating lunch. Lyla smiles shyly at the sight of them and blurts out loud.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

Felicity asks innocently as she and Barry sit down. Lyla, John, and Ray all look at each other nervously before looking back at her. Lyla is a junior playing for the girl's varsity basketball team. She's curvy with short brown hair, she's just as tall as Felicity. She's been dating John for a year now and there are no signs of them breaking their dating streak. Diggle looks at something a couple tables down before saying calmly.

"Cooper's dating Helena."

"No." Felicity snorts like it's not possible but when she sees Ray's expression her eyes do wide, "No… I thought they were just hooking up?"

"That's what I thought but…" Ray looks at his hands before adding, "Then I heard him saying he's taking her out tomorrow night."

Felicity looks at the guys in disbelief, she literally found out they are hooking up a few class periods ago and now she's finding out it's more serious than that. This is Diggle and Ray's last year in Starling high not to mention their last year playing for the varsity football team. So they probably heard about them dating when everyone in football was in the locker room. Diggle is black with a buff body and tall figure, he always looks like he's thinking about something serious. Ray's as white as they come with brown hair and a magazine smile. He's fit as anyone can be in football and is just a smart as her (and that's saying something). Smoak then lets out a breath and shrugs like this new information doesn't faze her.

"He can date whoever, I'm over him anyway."

"It's only been two weeks."

"I know!" Felicity instantly loses her calm state at the thought of Cooper getting over her in just a few weeks, "I can't believe how fast he moved on, I shouldn't be surprised though."

"Oliver said Cooper has been cheating on her with Helena too." Barry explains to the group on why she isn't surprised, "But it's Oliver."

"Barry's right, it's Oliver." Lyla speaks up, "You can't believe him and I thought you were over him anyway, right?"

"Right."

Felicity agrees too quickly for it to be completely true, after a few moments she turns her head to the sound a someone's high pitched laugh. A few tables away Helena is laughing at something Cooper said with Oliver, Laurel and Sara Lance, Tommy Merlyn, and Shado sitting at the same table. Felicity clenches her fist at the sight of those two sitting so close. Oliver has a Lance sister on each side of him, they are practically hanging on every word he says.

Laurel is a senior and the captain of the cheer team, she's the girl next door for every guy. Her sister, Sara, is a junior cheerleader and is the party hard or don't come at all kind of girl. Laurel catches Felicity looking at their table and glares before whispering something to Sara that causes her to also glare Smoak's way. Turning back around to face her table Felicity growls, the Lance sisters never liked her and to be honest she didn't know why. To be fair they didn't like anyone outside of their group either. Tommy and Shado are sitting side by side arm wrestling like a bunch kids.

Tommy and Shado are both Seniors this year, they have been good friends with Oliver since they were kids. Tommy plays football with Queen and Shado's on the girl's varsity Basketball team with Lyla. Shado's Chinese so her skin is clear and tan, she has long thick black hair and she's muscular but thin. Tommy is just like Oliver beside being whiter and having black hair. He's built like a football player and has wide shoulders, not to mention has the playboy look going for him. Glancing at the table one more time Felicity turns and sees her friends giving her a pity look making her sigh and blurt out loud.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Barry pretends to look innocent now.

"Like I'm pathetic."

"You're not…" Lyla tilts her head before adding honestly, "You just look like you're not over him."

"I am!" Felicity announces slightly annoyed, "I'll show everyone that I been over him even before our break up."

Lyla and Diggle both send each other a look before continuing to eat their food. Ray looks consideringly at Felicity before doing the same. Barry watches the table with Cooper, Helena, and Oliver before shaking his head and looks back down at his food. None of them liked Felicity's situation, to make things worse she's not doing anything about it. She's just letting Cooper get away with being a crappy ex-boyfriend. They all wanted to see Felicity come out on top of the breakup. Lord knows Felicity wants that but how to show it is the real question.

* * *

"Répétez après moi, aujourd'hui jeudi (Repeat after me, today is Thursday.)."

"Aujourd'hui jeudi (Today is Thursday.)."

"Très bien (Very good.)." Mrs. Isabel Rochev announces to the class, "Maintenant, répétez. Demain sera vendredi (Now repeat. Tomorrow will be Friday.)."

Everyone in the class groans at her continuing to make them repeat her. Most of the people didn't even realize they repeat things in French. Felicity knows for a fact that Oliver, Cooper, and Tommy didn't know what they were doing but that only made the class enjoyable. And it's hard to make French class enjoyable when you have Mrs. Rochev as a teacher, everyone knows she's a hardass. She speaks five different languages but teaches only French. Not only that but most of the students in her class are a buzzkill for Felicity since this is the one class she has everyone she loves AND hates. The students she hates, hates her and the teens she loves, loves her. She calls this class period the perfect storm.

The perfect storm also includes where Mrs. Rochev has assigned everyone. Felicity sits in the very back with Oliver and Cooper on either side of her. Laurel is in front of Oliver and Sara is beside him. Helena is in front of Felicity and Slade Wilson is in front of Cooper. John, Barry, Shado, and Ray are in the front row. Tommy and Lyla are the nearest to the door. As you can see everyone is here in one classroom which has never happened ever. So far nothing bad has happened but they still have another semester in the class. After everyone repeats what Rochev said she asks a little annoyed.

"Monsieur Queen, pouvez-vous me dire ce que j'ai dit en anglais? (Mr. Queen, can you please tell me what I said in English?)"

"What… I-" Oliver looks away from his phone and around the classroom cluelessly, "Yes, Ma'am."

Felicity snorts while leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms, she always loves it when Oliver makes a fool of himself. Laurel glares at her from making the rude action but she just rolls her eyes and looks to the teacher who is waiting for him to give her the right answer. She then glances to her right at Cooper to find him texting someone, when he looks away from his phone she quickly turns back to the teacher hoping she didn't get caught. Oliver turns to his friends for help but they just shrug since they don't know what she asked. Looking to Felicity he sends her a pleading look she just shrugs like she didn't know but everyone knows if someone is going to know the answer it's going to be her. He then glares at her making her glare back as they have a silent argument. Their teacher yawns and says in English to him with a knowing look.

"Did you not understand what I asked, Mr. Queen?"

"Um- I…"

"Mr. Wilson, did you understand what I asked?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He smirks and sends Oliver a wink before saying to Mrs. Rochev, "You asked him to translate it and in English it's, Tomorrow will be Friday."

"Très bien. (Very Good.)" Mrs. Rochev smiles proudly at him as she checks her watch before announcing, "Since we only have a few minutes left I'll pass out your homework for tonight."

Most of the kids groan at the work homework and Felicity could swear she smiled at the sound of them sulking. Glancing one more time at Cooper Smoak packs up her bag while she notices Slade and Oliver having a glaring contest from their desks, it wasn't surprising since they hated each other the moment Slade transferred here. Slade Wilson is a Senior like Oliver and plays on the varsity football team. Rumor is for the past two years Slade has tried to get Oliver kicked off the team but Felicity has known Oliver since they were kids and she knows there has to be a better reason than that for Oliver to hate him as much as he does. Oliver doesn't even like her but doesn't actually hate her like he does with Slade. Wilson is a big guy with tan skin and blackish hair, he has a manly look and wide shoulders like Oliver and Ray. As Felicity packs the last of her things and gets handed the homework Oliver snaps quietly at her.

"Thanks for nothing."

"Don't be petty, you should have been listening."

"Well, you should be less obvious about checking out Cooper."

"I wasn't checking him out!" She whispers angrily before looking at her ex to see if he heard but he made no sign that he did, "And even if I did there is nothing wrong with that."

"Please," Oliver snort while glancing at Cooper, "It is when he has already moved on."

"Maybe he secretly isn't," Felicity suggests while neatly putting her homework up.

"Why did yall break up again?" He raises an eyebrow knowingly while carelessly shoving his homework in his pocket, "And don't say because yall needed space."

Flipping her hair Felicity looks away from Oliver as her cheeks grow red since he's dead right. That's what Cooper said he needed in which made her a babbling mess the day they broke up. She glances one more time at Cooper just as Mrs. Rochev hands out another sheet to the students. Looking at the paper Felicity realizes it's the information for the week in Paris, France. Lighting up at the sheet Smoak then hears their teacher announce slightly bored.

"Instead of going to Germany this year we'll be going on a one week trip to Paris, France. We'll be going in two months, this is the last form I'm going to pass out so don't lose it if you want to go."

Smiling Felicity reads the form, she's been wanting to go on this trip since she was a Freshman but only Juniors and Seniors are allowed to go. They have a trip to another country every year in Starling High school and she's so excited this year it will be in France. She has a little bit of money saved up and she'll have to ask her mom to pitch in but she believes she'll have enough in two months time. Most kids in Starling have parents who can blow a few thousand dollars but not her family so she'll have to really talk her mother into it. As Mrs. Rochev finishes passing out papers she informs her students.

"A reminder, you have to be passing this class, get a parent's signature and have the money a week before the trip is scheduled to come. Without all three you will not be allowed to join the rest of us."

Easy, Smoak thought while putting the form away. She has the passing part in the bag, all she needs is her mother's signature which is easy enough and the money. Worse case scenario her mom only chips in a little and she has to do a lot of babysitting gigs. The bell rings and everyone jumps out of their seat to leave the room as quickly as possible. As everyone leaves Felicity notices Oliver go up to their teacher which he never does when the bell has already ringed. She bumps into someone as she watches Oliver and Mrs. Rochev talk and stumbles a little. She loses her balance but the person she bumped into holds her arms to help stay standing. Looking at her feet Felicity says to the person gratefully.

"Thanks, for a moment I thought I was going to die."

"Well, we wouldn't want that." She hears Cooper's familiar voice answer back to her.

Looking up at the person holding her arms her heart to drop, "Cooper. Hi."

"Hey." He laughs as he finally lets go of her.

"Sorry, I ran into you." She blushes nervously while looking anywhere but at him.

"It's nothing," He smiles before adding playfully, "I'm used to you being a klutz."

"I'm not a Klutz," She bites her lips as she pushes her hair behind her ear, "Well, not all the time."

"Cooper," Oliver then calls out to him by the door, "We going to practice or what?"

"Yeah," He nods to him before saying to Felicity. "I got to go but try not to trip over anything. Okay?"

"Okay."

She answers with a soft voice and a light blush crawling up her neck. As Cooper walks away Oliver sends her a look causing her to flip him off and follow them out the door. He rolls his eyes at the gesture before walking alongside Cooper to practice. Felicity turns the opposite way the guys are going to see Barry waiting for her. He leans off the wall when he sees her before sending her a confused look and glancing at the guys. Felicity looks behind her to find Oliver glancing behind him at her as he walks to practice with Cooper. She shakes her head before looking back at Barry and saying.

"Don't ask."

"What? I didn't say anything."

* * *

"I brought Big Belly Burgers!"

"Licity! Did you remember?"

"Yup, no lettuce or pickles. Just the way you like it."

Felicity smiles at her little brother, Roy Harper Smoak, as she sets the food on the counter in their apartment. Roy is only six and is in Elementary school. He has brown hair with the cutest dimples and a laugh that will make anyone smile. Their mother, Donna Smoak, gets up from the couch with a relief smile that she doesn't have to make dinner. She's a waitress at Verdant and every time she gets off work she's usually too tired to make anything. She looks just like Felicity but older and sluttier, and if you told her that she would probably take it as a compliment. Looking at her mother in confusion Felicity asks while Roy tries to grab the bag of food.

"You're home early. I thought you had a date with that Officer?"

"He's a detective and I reschedule the date for Saturday. It will be an all afternoon kind of date."

"All afternoon? Do I sense you two getting serious?"

Donna's daughter asks curiously as she hands Roy a burger and fries. Their father has been out of the picture since Roy was born. Felicity has no clue what he's up to and doesn't care to find out. All she really knows about him is the monthly checks he gives her mother through the mail. For that past few months, Donna has been dating this mystery officer. Felicity and Roy have no idea who he is or what he looks like. Donna wants to wait until it's serious before letting the kids meet him since Roy is so young. Looking through the bag Donna shrugs while thinking out loud.

"I don't know…"

"Is my mother getting nervous over a guy?" Felicity smirks as she plops on the couch next to Roy with her own burger, "I never thought I would see the day."

"I just don't want to mess things up with him. He's the best guy I've ever dated since..."

Her mother sighs and goes to sit on the other side of Roy. Sitting side by side on the couch the Smoak family watches some cartoon Roy likes with their mouths full of burgers and fries. Roy's making the worse mess out of all of them but he cleans it up by eating it. As Felicity finishes her fries her mind wanders to Cooper and if he's missing her. She then thinks about the face Oliver made after she talked to Cooper earlier and shakes her head knowing she needs to stop thinking about him. Donna sees her daughter in deep thought and blurts out loud.

"You alright, Honey?"

"Yeah… I'm just thinking…"

"About Cooper?"

"No! I told you I'm over him."

Felicity says a little too aggressively making Donna's eyes go wide. Her mother knows all about the breakup, she's the first person she went to after the break up after all. However, Felicity gets madder when her mom talks about it because then they were dating Donna would always talk about how amazing he is. So now when she brings it up she gets more annoyed than she should. Thinking of a way to change the subject Felicity says calmly.

"I was just thinking about the trip to Paris for my French class."

"You're going to Pari!?" Roy looks away from the TV screen in excitement, "I want to go!"

"You can when you're in 11th grade."

"But that's like 100 years from now!"

"How about I bring you something back from my trip?" Felicity smiles at her little brother before sending a look to her mother, "But only if mom pitches in some money."

"Please, mom!" Roy yells while jumping up and down, "Please, please, please! She has to go!"

"Who is going?" Donna asks curiously as she finishes her burger, "Is it just for your class?"

"My whole class and anyone taking a language. Plus the language teachers, of course."

"Whole class? So is Cooper going?"

"Probably."

"You and Cooper going to Paris together? I don't think it's a good idea."

"Wait, what?" Felicity looks to her mother dead serious, "Why the hell is it not a good idea?"

"Because you would be going to the city of love with Cooper and he just broke up with you." Donna thinks out loud while setting her trash on the coffee table, "I can see you getting your heart broken all over again."

"Mom, I'm over completely over him! He's old news and I would be going with other students anyway. Not just him. Plus he didn't break my heart!" Felicity now stands up when she realizes she might not be able to go to France, "I've been wanting to go all year! I already saved up half, I just need you to chip in for the other half!"

"Even if I would let you go I can't chip in half." Donna now stands up feeling a little frustrated with her daughter, "Do you have any idea how much a waitress makes?"

"I don't need you to chip in half. Just a quarter of it will do, I can babysit for the rest of the money in the next two months." Felicity pleads with her mother as Roy watches the girls like a ping-pong game, "I really want to go, Mom. Please! This trip is the only reason I stayed in French for three years!"

"Oh honey, don't look at me like I'm the villain. I'm just looking out for you. Why do you want to go so badly, anyway?" Donna rubs her forehead before asking curiously, "You have no reason to even go, it's just going to be a hassle. What's even worse is your ex-boyfriend will be going and-"

"But, Mom! I do have a reason!" Felicity's eyes go wide as the craziest idea of all time pops into her head, "My boyfriend is also going on the trip to Paris! It's the city of love as you called it, so I have to go with him!"

"You don't have a boyfriend." Donna snorts before waving her hand around while saying, "I mean come on, you and Cooper just broke up."

"Yeah, I know and he has a girlfriend just like I have a boyfriend."

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this new boyfriend?"

"Because I didn't want you to think he's the rebound guy." Felicity lies hoping her mom will buy it, "See this trip will help him not look like the rebound. So please let me go."

"What's his name?" Donna folds her arms with one eyebrow raised, "I want his full name."

"W-What?"

"What's this guy's name?"

"Uh, his name… Oh, you know him."

Felicity begins to sweat as she thinks of a name that Donna would know. She shouldn't have said that she would know the name because now she actually has to think of one instead of making one up. Roy looks at her and Donna in confusion, honestly, Felicity feels just a confused as Roy looks. One minute they're talking about the trip to Paris and now they're talking about a boyfriend that's not even real. Donna smirks after a minute and points at her daughter knowingly.

"See I knew there was no guy-"

"It's Oliver Queen!" Felicity blurts out the first name she can think of, "Oliver and I just started dating and since he's friends with Cooper he didn't want to tell anyone yet in fear of losing their friendship. So please can I go-"

"Hold on, Oliver Queen? Isn't his father the CEO of Queen Consolidated?" Donna asks in shock with wide eyes and her mouth wide open, "You're dating the son of a millionaire?"

"Yes…"

"I have to meet him!"

"What?"

"And his parents!"

"No way!"

"Felicity I've seen their house on Facebook, it's a mansion. I have to meet them!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"I'm your mother! And a good mother meets the parents of the person dating their kids."

"You didn't with Cooper!"

"Come on, Felicity. Please!"

"If I let you meet Oliver and his family," Felicity takes a breath at how close she is to getting the trip she's been wanting for three years, "Will you let me go to Paris and pay for half of the trip?"

Both the Smoak women have a stare down as Roy eats the rest of the food on the coffee table. Neither Felicity or Donna noticed him eating their food as fast as he can. They are so focused on the conversation they were having that Roy could hit the TV with a bat and they wouldn't notice. After a long pause, Donna tilts her head and offers her daughter a small smile while answering.

"If I meet your boyfriend and his parents I'll pay a quarter of the trip. Only a quarter, not half."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Oh my god! Thank you so much! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Felicity gives her mom a tight hug making her laugh and hug her back, "You won't regret this! I promise!"

"Man, look at you. You're practically jumping off the wall like Roy on Halloween." Donna babbles to her oldest before smirking knowingly, "You and Oliver must have already planned something special in Paris to have you this excited."

"Right, because we're going to the city of love and we're dating..."

Felicity stops jumping in the realization of the situation she got herself in. She has to get Oliver, a cocky millionaire playboy, to agree to be her boyfriend and meet her mother with his rich and famous parents. Not to mention she needs to somehow scrounge up the rest of the money for the trip in two months. Felicity Smoak falls onto the couch at the mess she just made for one trip sinks in. It's not just any trip though, she's been wanting to go since forever and what trip is better than a trip to Paris?


	2. Desperate Times

CHAPTER 2: Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

"I can't do this, I can't. I just won't go on the trip."

"No way. You have been talking about this trip all year. Plus, you already told your mom." John Diggle points out knowingly, "You can't just back out now."

"I know, but this is Oliver we're talking about. You know, the fuckboy of the school?!" Felicity quietly freaks out, "He isn't going to say yes. He's just going to make fun of me!"

"He might say yes, I heard he was failing French so maybe you make a deal to tutor him."

"So he can be my fake boyfriend?! Oh god, what have I done."

Felicity and Diggle walk down the hall to 4th period, it's been two days since she has told her mom she's dating Oliver Queen. Her mom keeps bugging her about when she's going to meet him and his parents. For the past two days, she hasn't been able to bicker with Oliver, instead, she been a babbling mess. She doesn't think he notices how she now gets nervous talking to him and boy she has been nervous. She's so nervous about asking him that she finally told someone. Which happened to be the first person she saw today. John Diggle.

She actually really happy that she told him out of all her friends since she knows he won't tell anyone. She doesn't even need to tell him not to tell anyone because he already knows this is something you need to keep on the down-low. The two have been talking about what to do for the past half hour. Trying to figure out how to get Oliver to be her fake boyfriend is a lot harder to do when he hates you and you hate him right back. Not to mention she has never asked Oliver to help her with anything, not only because she never needed it but because he probably wouldn't help. She never helped him when he asked so why would he do the same. Diggle sends his friend a look before thinking out loud.

"Why did you even say it was Oliver? Everyone knows you two hate each other."

"I panicked, okay? I told my mom she knows the guy-"

"The fake boyfriend."

"-Yes and that's when he popped up in my head because everyone knows him."

"Why couldn't you just say you were dating me or something? She knows me."

"Because she knows you're dating Lyla and that would make an even bigger mess." She answers then begins to list out the guys who would fake date her but won't work out, "Ray wouldn't be able to keep a straight face, he'd just laugh. Barry would get too nervous and confess within ten minutes of talking to her."

"Doesn't she know you have always hated him, though?"

"No, I don't spend my time telling her about the people I hate."

"It doesn't matter anyway. What's done is done." Diggle sighs as he looks around to make sure no one in the hall is listening, "You have to ask him and soon too because the trip is in two months."

"I know!" Felicity groans as they turn the corner, "How am I even supposed to ask him?"

"How should I know?" Diggle shrugs before his eyes light up with an idea, "Maybe you should just ask him out on a real date. He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"What?! No." Felicity thinks about it again before repeating in disbelief, "What. No. That makes everything more complicated, it's better if we're both on the same page. Besides he doesn't want to date me. It's OLIVER."

"Hey, I'm just throwing out ideas." Diggle lifts his hands up in defense, "There is only so much I can do. It would have just been easier if you said any guy besides Oliver Queen. Hell, you could have asked Slade and he would probably do it, no problem."

"Well, like you said what's done is done."

Felicity thinks out loud as they reach their 4th-period classroom. Most of the kids are already in the class which includes Barry and Lyla. They wave for them to come sit beside them as their teacher passes out books for all of them. The two walk slower than usual to keep talking about the situation at hand. Doing so Lyla looks between them in confusion.

"All I know is that you need to ask him today," Diggle then whispers to her while walking to his seat next to his girlfriend, "Before things get more complicated."

"What is going to get more complicated?" Barry asks them from his desk innocently.

"Nothing! Nothing is Complicated. Why would anything be complicated?" Felicity panics and begins to babble with a blush coming to her cheeks, "We're teenagers, what could be more complicated than figuring out what we want for lunch? Or where to park? See nothing's that complicated."

"Wow." Diggle stands in front of her with a disappointed gaze, "It really is going to be complicated."

* * *

"Dude, what are going to do about French?"

Tommy asks Oliver as their teacher plays a video for the class. The lights are off and documentary movie lights the classroom. Their teacher is on his computer not giving the students any attention just like the students aren't giving any attention to the video. Everyone is either texting, sleeping, or talking quietly. Tommy, Oliver, and Cooper sit side by side in the corner doing nothing productive as usual. Oliver's best friend then adds knowingly in a low voice.

"If you're still failing the class in two months you won't get to go on the trip. Did you talk to her about it yet?"

"Just get a tutor, man." Cooper suggests while sitting beside Tommy, "You got time to bring up your grade."

"I talked to her two days ago and come on, Cooper. I ain't going to do that shit." Oliver shrugs as he winks at Sara who's sitting a few desks away, "I'll just get my parents to donate some money. They know how much I've been wanting to on the trip."

"I swear that's the only way you're going to graduate," Tommy snorts while glancing at Laurel quickly before saying vaguely, "By bribing."

"That's how I got this far." He smirks at his friends while Sara gives him a suggestive look, "I'm telling you guys my grade isn't going to be a problem. I'll ask my father to give some cash to the principal tonight."

Oliver then raises an eyebrow at the youngest Lance sister as she bites her lip seductively. Cooper and Tommy roll their eyes at their friend's horny ass. Oliver always acts like he can get away with anything and it'll be okay. Most of the time he did, there are rare occasions when it does bite him in the ass and that's usually when Felicity's gets involved. Which is one of the many reasons Oliver dislikes her so much.

"I still think it's easier to just get a tutor," Cooper speaks up while watching the video on the screen, "You can ask Felicity, she's the best tutor I know."

"Felicity helping Oliver? Come on, let's be serious here." Tommy sends him a knowing look, "If Oliver was on fire and Felicity had a glass of water she would drink it while watching and Oliver would do the exact same. Am I right or am I right?"

"I wouldn't even drink it. I would let her watch me pour it out on the ground." Oliver smirks while leaning back in his seat, "She's a bitch to me and I'm an asshole to her. That's how it's always been and that ain't going to change anytime soon."

"Well, don't worry. You're not missing out anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she doesn't put out."

"Hold on, you two didn't hook up while Y'all were dating?"

"Nope, wonder why I'm with Helena?"

The gears in Oliver's head began to turn in his head with the new information. Felicity's a virgin. He smirks knowing he has something new to mess with her about and this will really make her mad. Not only that but he realizes now why Cooper cheated on her with Helena because everyone knows she will do the deed. Helena was nothing to brag about like it would be with Felicity though because everyone knows she sleeps around. Thinking the same thing Tommy points out honestly.

"If that's the only reason than you fucked up. Felicity might have let you take her V-card if you stayed with her a little longer but now you'll never know."

"Come on, it's Felicity Smoak. It would take a ring to get it."

"She's still hotter than Helena though. She Lowkey has this sexy librarian thing going on." Tommy points out with a grin while nudging his best friend, "Ollie, back me up."

"Tommy's right. Think about it, man." Oliver leans on his desk then and says quietly to the guys, "Felicity's a bitch but Helena is bitchier. Helena is hot but Felicity's hotter."

"Doesn't matter. Helena will go all the way and Felicity's Felicity." Cooper snorts while glancing at their teacher, "I know she won't give it up anytime soon because she doesn't do anything unexpected like that."

* * *

"Ok, I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. Or I'll chicken out."

"What will you chicken out of?"

Diggle, Felicity, and Barry walk into their French class together. Lyla and Ray are already in their seats with a few others students also in the class. Most of the class isn't here yet since the bell for the passing period will ring in a few minutes. Barry looks at the two confused like a little kid while John and Felicity talk about her asking Oliver to be her fake boyfriend like adults. Well, Diggle is acting like an adult, Felicity's acting like a 15-year-old girl about to tell her crush she likes him. Barry gives them a pouty face when he realizes something is going on and he's not in on it but if Felicity told him it would be all over Twitter by the end of the day. The three all go to their seats as more of their classmates come in.

"You have to do it today." Diggle says while getting in his seat, "The more time you waste the harder it's going to be."

"I'm going to ask him the moment he gets into class."

Felicity declares as she plops in her seat with her game face on. One by one kid go to their assigned seat, Mrs. Rochev says hi in French to each of them but only one or two actually respond back in French. Felicity watches the door while waiting for one certain Queen to walk through. She gets more nervous as Tommy, Cooper, and Laurel walk in knowing Oliver isn't too far away from them. After another moment goes by the bell finally rings for the passing period to be over and for the class to start.

A few kids run into the class hoping Mrs. Rochev won't make them get a tardy pass but of course she does. None of the kids who were late were Oliver though. Felicity sends Diggle a look and he just sends her the same one back. They both know he's here, they saw him at lunch flirting out of his ass with Sara. That's when Smoak looks to Sara's seat and realizes she isn't here either. Before she can think any more about where Sara and Oliver are Rochev goes to the front of the room and begins class.

Felicity glanced at Cooper then, he catches her in the action making him smile. She blushes before quickly looking away and down to her hands. Rochev starts writing down French vocab words and making the class pronounce it to her. This goes on for a handful of minutes before their Principal Walter Steele comes in with an embarrassed Oliver and Sara behind him. They both have Saturday detention forms in their hands as they walk to their seats. Laurel sends her little sister a murderous look and Tommy grins while nodding at his best friend in respect. Principal Steele sends Mrs. Rochev a plain expression before saying.

"Sorry for intruding your lesson, Mrs. Rochev. I thought I should walk Mr. Queen and Ms. Lance to their class since they apparently got lost on the staircase."

"You're fine." She sends the two students with red faces an irritated look before smiling at Walter, "I'm just glad they're here now."

"Good, I'll leave you to it then."

With that said their principal leaves but not before sending Oliver and Sara a threatening look. Rochev raises her eyebrows at the couple before sighing and going back to the list of vocab words. Queen leans back in his chair and relaxes with a smug look. The youngest Lance is still all red in the face while looking anywhere but at Oliver. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened on the staircase, even if Felicity is one.

After a moment of listening to Rochev monotone voice Smoak looks to Queen with a knowing expression making him wink her way only for her to roll her eyes and look away. She can't believe her mom actually believes she's dating a guy like Oliver Queen. She looks to Diggle who's looking back at her then and remembers she still hasn't asked him to be her fake boyfriend. John motions for her to ask him after class making her crinkle in her seat. Just the thought of fake dating Oliver made her want to gag.

* * *

"Oliver! Wait!"

"What did you say?"

"I said wait!"

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Yes, you did- Oliver!"

The bell has ringed for school to be over and everyone wastes no time to get out of class. By the time Felicity is packed up and out in the hall Oliver is already halfway down the hall with Cooper and Tommy. She's running to catch up to him since he won't stop for her. He didn't even look back to her when she called for him, Cooper did, even Tommy slowed down for her. Barry, Lyla, and Ray are walking the opposite way while glancing back and giving her a confused look. Diggle watches with a supporting look to make sure she's actually going to ask him. She passes Laurel, Sara, and Helena walking together a few feet away from the guys. They all give her a bitch face but don't say anything about Felicity catching up to Oliver. When she finally reaches him she starts walking his speed since he won't stop and says annoyed.

"Queen, I need to talk to you."

"That's what you're doing isn't it?"

"Alone!"

"Alone?" This makes him stop walking and face her with a smirk, "You want to talk alone or do something alone?"

Tommy rubs his face thinking Felicity will slap him at any moment while Cooper looks between the two in alarm. Since all four of them have stopped walking the girls, Helena, Laurel, and Sara have stopped too beside Oliver's friends. Walking closer to Felicity he tilts his head with a smug look. She takes a step back and says seriously.

"Talk alone. Give me five minutes."

"Fine," He sighs before looking to his friends, "Y'all go, I'll catch up."

Tommy nods and starts walking when Cooper stands there for a minute he shoves him lightly to follow. As the guys walk away the girls give Felicity a disbelief look, Sara's glaring at her and Oliver before she stomps away. Laurel and Helena follow her after a second. Felicity and Oliver watch them walk away until they are out of sight before looking back at each other. Folding his arms Queen leans on the wall and asks.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I- I need your help."

She mumbles as she looks around the hall nervously. A few kids walk past them but they don't seem to be paying them any attention. Oliver's eyebrows raise in surprise, never has he heard Felicity Smoak ask for him, Oliver Queen, to help her. He smiles brightly before saying with a cocky voice.

"Well, isn't that something. You need my help, out of everyone we know you need mine."

"Yes, so-"

"Shut up. Let me have a moment to savor this feeling."

"Oliver…."

"Shhh." After a moment of the two standing in silence Oliver sighs and smiles before saying easily, "I'm not helping you."

"What!?" She says in shock before snapping at him, "I didn't even tell you what I need help with!"

"Don't care." He smirks as he begins to walk away, "Not my problem."

"Come on!" She follows after him, "Just listen to what I have to say!"

"Nah. I'm good."

"But-"

"No."

"Oliver-"

"That's my name don't wear it out-"

"Oliver, I need you to be my boyfriend!"

Oliver stops walking at that making her run into his back and almost fall down. He spins around as she steadies herself. He looks down at her in confusion making her look around embarrassedly. No one is in the hall but the two of them. Everyone is either at practice or already at home. Queen looks at her with a lost expression, he thinks about all the reasons she would want him to be her boyfriend just to make him more confused. She sighs as she looks up at him desperately and explains.

"My mom won't let me go on the trip to France unless I let her meet my boyfriend and his parents."

"Why did you tell her you had a boyfriend in the first place?"

"To show her I moved on from Cooper."

"Okay, well get someone else to be your pretend boyfriend."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"I told her you were my boyfriend."

"Felicity…" Oliver groans while rubbing his face, "Why would you say that?"

"She wanted a name and yours slipped out." She answers in aggravation, "So it has to be you. I can't get someone to pretend to be you because she knows what you and your parents look like."

"How about-"

"Trust me. I tried thinking of ways where I didn't have to ask you to be my boyfriend. There isn't any good way."

"Then you shouldn't have told her you were dating me!" He freaks out in the middle of the hall, "This is not my problem, Felicity."

"I know." She begins to pace, "I'm asking for a favor. Just pretend to be my boyfriend for one dinner with our parents-"

"With our parents?! No way."

"Please! I really want to go on this trip." She pleads with him, "I'll help you pass French."

"How do you know I'm failing?"

"That doesn't matter. Will you do it?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not?! It's one dinner."

"For one reason."

Oliver says simply while moving to stand inches away from her. He couldn't believe what was happening, Felicity wants him to be her pretend boyfriend for her family. When he said they could talk for five minutes he has no idea it would be about this. Not only that but he had no idea how she got herself into a mess like this and actually have a plan to get out of it. Her plan won't and can't work though. She's talking about them pretending to like each other, not only that but to be infatuated with one another. For as long as he could remember she would always roll her eyes at the sight of him and he would groan at the sight of her. How could they change that into doe eyes and soft sighs? Even if it would be for one night. Looking at her seriously Oliver points a finger at her.

"I hate you, you hate me."

"Hate is such a strong word-"

"You once told me calling me Satan was an insult to Satan."

"Well, I-"

"You said just a week ago that I must have been born on the highway because that's where most accidents happen."

"You know I didn't really mean it-"

"You told me that I'm so ugly, when my mom dropped me off at school she got a fine for littering."

"It's not like you haven't said shit like that to me! It's just a dinner, it will be a one-time thing!"

"I'm not doing it." Oliver then begins to walk away while adding, "We wouldn't even make it through the dinner."

"You know what, fine! Be that way!" Felicity stands in the middle of the hall glaring at his back, "I'll just look in the garbage since that's obviously where I need to go to find someone like you."

"You know the real reason your family can't have dinner with mine is because Y'all are like summer," Queen calls out to her while still walking, "No class!"

"Fuck you, asshole!" She growls before taking her shoe off, throwing it and missing him as she barks, "Hope you have fun failing French!"

"Hope you have fun missing the trip!"

* * *

"No way, she really asked that?"

"Yeah, she thought it could work too."

"Damn, and Cooper thought she didn't do anything unexpected."

"Right, asking a person you hate to be your fake boyfriend is a whole new level of unexpected."

Oliver and Tommy are chilling on the edge of the pool in their swim trunks and sunglasses on. It's such a nice and hot day that they went over to Oliver's house to swim right after practice, Cooper would have come with them but he left with Helena before Oliver could invite him over. They have been chilling in the pool for half an hour now and Oliver just got done telling Tommy about Felicity wanting him to play her boyfriend for a day. He hasn't told anyone else and he doesn't know if he should, he almost feels like it never happened since it's so unlike Felicity. Tommy takes a sip of his drink before shrugging and asking.

"I don't get it though… She needs a fake boyfriend to go on the trip and you need a tutor to pass French for you to go on the same trip, you could have made a deal to help you out."

"It's Felicity and I we're talking about. Ten seconds into the dinner we'll be bickering and they'll figure out it's a fake relationship." Oliver predicts before adding carelessly, "Plus I can just get my parents to bribe the Principal. They did it so they wouldn't kick me off the team for my grades-"

"Ollie! Tommy! I'm going to jump again! Are you watching?"

"Yeah, Speedy! We're watching."

Oliver calls out to his little sister, Thea Queen, as she gets out of the pool and to the diving board. She's six years old with crazy brown hair and freckles. Everyone in the family (including Tommy) calls her speedy since she's always so fast. Getting on the diving board with her floaties she gets to the edge of the board and looks to the teenagers before asking.

"Ready?"

"Yeah! Go for it!"

She does a little girl jump into the pool while screaming and holding tightly to her floaties. Tommy and Oliver smile as she goes under water then pops out for air. She begins to giggle and swims to the latter in the pool to do it again. Tommy then is about to speak up when he sees Oliver's mother, Moira Queen, coming out of the house with an angry expression making him nod at Oliver to look behind him. When Ollie turns to see what his best friend nodded for him to look at he finds his Mother motioning for him to come to her. Getting up he meets her halfway, they are only a few feet away from Thea and Tommy when his mother states.

"I got a call from the Principal today."

"About?" Oliver shrugs casually.

"About you making out with another girl in the staircase and getting your 4th detention slip this semester." Moira snaps at him as she puts her hands on her hips, "He also told me you're Failing two classes!"

"Really? I thought I was just failing one…" Oliver says while scratching his ear awkwardly, "Well, you can just pay them-"

"No! I'm not paying them to bring up your grades! You need to earn them, Oliver." She explains in a stern voice, "And kissing a someone during school is unacceptable."

"Mom, it's not a big deal." Oliver glances back to see Tommy pretending not to listen in, "A grade is just a number and it was one kiss."

"Right, and money's just paper." Moira snort before saying in her business voice, "Your father and I have talked it over and decided that until you shape up and get your grades up you're not getting a single dime from us."

"What? No! DAD!" Oliver calls for his other parent with his eyes go wide in realization, "What about the field trip to Paris?!"

"ROBERT! I guess you're going to have to pay for it yourself."

"I can't save up that kind of money in two months!"

"Then you're not going on the trip."

Thea's now sitting next to Tommy by the pool watching them yell at each other. The gears are turning in Tommy's head on how to get his best friend out of this mess, he wouldn't be Oliver's best friend if he didn't try. Ollie's mom then folds her arms as Oliver puts his hand through his hair in disbelief that he might not be able to go on the trip. This is the first trip he would be going on without it being a business trip so he didn't want to miss it for something as stupid as one makeout session. Oliver stares at his mother for a few seconds, he's so angry that all he can say is.

"DAD!"

"ROBERT!"

"DAD!"

"ROBERT QUEEN!"

"WHAT?!"

Walking out of the house Robert Queen, Thea and Oliver's father, comes out while rubbing his head annoyed. Thea's eyes are wide as she looks up at Tommy, he has the same expression as her when he looks down to her. Moira and Oliver send Robert a look like they both think he's on their side before Moira speaks up confidently.

"Robert, honey. Tell your son what we discussed."

"Sweetie, he's both our son... Oliver, after the call from Mr. Steele we decided you need to clean your act up. We have let things slide too much and it stops now." Robert says tiredly before asking his wife, "Can I go now?"

"No!"

"No way!"

"Come on, son." Robert groans as he looks between each of the Queen family members, "All we want is for you to bring up your grades and to straighten yourself out."

"Why can't you just donate some money to the school to bring up my grade?!"

"Because that's not how we want you to shape up as a man."

"But you always do it- How am I even supposed to bring my grade up within two months?"

"Why can't you find a good tutor?" Moira then asks like a concerning mother, "We'll pay for that. Who's the best tutor you know?"

"Felicity Smoak…" Oliver answers with a groan while rubbing his face, "But I can't ask her…"

He definitely couldn't ask her after flat out saying no to being her fake boyfriend and saying her family has no class. She's the only tutor he knows that's actually helpful but she's also the only person that hates him enough to watch him fail with a smile on their face. No, he couldn't ask her. That would be like asking to get back together after doing something fucked up. Glancing back at his best friend and sister he wonders how everything went downhill today. Moments ago he was having fun with Tommy and Thea, now he can't go on the trip to France without the help of a girl he screwed over today.

"Why not? It does matter what her price is," Robert sighs wanting this conversation to be over, "Just let me what how much she wants per session and I'll write a check."

"No, dad. You can't because..."

"Because?"

"Because he's dating Felicity."

All the Queens turn to look at Tommy who speaks up while standing up and going to Oliver's side. Everyone even Thea looks at him confused but he just looks at them with an innocent expression. He only had a few minutes but he figured out how to get Oliver out of this mess with everyone getting what they want, well almost. Sending Oliver a quick look to just go along with it Tommy turns to the head of the Queen family and says.

"He's been dating Felicity Smoak for about a week now and he doesn't want her to think he's just dating her to get his grade up."

"You have a girlfriend?" Moira looks at her son in shock, "How do we not know about this?"

"Well- I…" Oliver panics while growing red in the face, "You see-"

"They only been dating for a week and he wanted to tell you after a few weeks so he wouldn't freak everyone out." Tommy adds while patting Oliver on the shoulder, "The girl he kissed today was Felicity."

"I don't know what to say... I'm just used to you having random girls over." Moira looks between the guys in surprise, "You never had a girlfriend before. You must really like her… My son's in love!"

"I don't know about that.. but she sure isn't random." Oliver laughs nervously while going along with Tommy's lie, "She's been dying to go to Paris which is why I want to go but I don't want her to think I'm using her."

"Well, then why don't we meet her!" Thea runs up to the adults like her suggest is brilliant while water drips from her hair, "If she meets us then she'll know you're not using her!"

"Why Speedy, that's a wonderful idea." Robert laughs at his little girl while picking her up, "How about that?"

"It's perfect, you bring her home for dinner one night and she'll see your serious so she can tutor you without thinking you're using her."

Moira lights up at the thought of her son having a steady girlfriend who can help him pass his classes. She doesn't even know the girl and she already loves her. Oliver looks at his sister not knowing if he should be impressed that she thought of that all by herself or be mad that now he has to actually bring Felicity to meet his parents. A second goes by when he then figures out why Tommy said what he said. Smiling like he won the lottery Oliver says to no one in particular.

"Yes! Of course! That could actually work. We'll have dinner with her parents, she'll help me pass French, you'll pay for the trip and both of us will get to go!"

"Yeah… We know that's why I said it's perfect." Moira says awkwardly while looking at her son concerningly, "Are you already nervous, darling? Don't be we'll be on our very best behavior, after all, she is your ticket to passing French."

"Well, this was nice but it's been a long day. I'll be in my office. If you need anything don't yell, just text me." Robert sets Thea down before walking toward the house and saying, "Tell me when Felicity's family is coming for dinner and I'll be there."

"Great! This is just wonderful." Moira claps her hands before saying to her son, "You talk to Felicity and see when her family is free for dinner. I don't care what night, it's up to them. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah, Mom."

"Good. Now come on, Speedy." Ollie's Mom then takes her daughter's hands before walking toward the house, "Let's dry you off."

Thea groans at the suggestion but lets her mother drag her inside the house. After the girls are inside the guys stand there and fully process what has happened within the last 10 minutes. Oliver's family now thinks he's dating Felicity and wants her family to meet them. Not only that but they want her to tutor him. Thinking about how he got into that mess he turns to Tommy and shoves him into the pool without warning. His best friend shouts as he goes underwater and when he pops back up he groans.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For getting me into this mess!"

"Bro, I got you out of the mess!"

"How?!"

"Felicity needs a fake boyfriend and now you need a fake girlfriend! It's perfect."

"Not when I pissed her off!"

"It'll be a one-time thing so just apologize."

"To Felicity? Fuck no."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Ollie."


	3. Our Pride Or Our Dream

CHAPTER 3: Our Pride Or Our Dream

"You can tell her Oliver doesn't want to meet her."

"Why wouldn't my boyfriend want to meet my family?"

"Because it's too soon in your relationship."

"Okay... but what happens when it's been two months and it's not too soon anymore?"

"Then you- Well…"

Diggle stumbles on his words as he tries to positively answer her questions. They're in the hall on their way to the cafeteria for lunch. It's been a week since she lied to her mother saying her boyfriend's Oliver Queen. Not only that but agreeing to bring him and his family over for dinner. She asked Oliver if he would do this solid and pretend to be her boyfriend for the night. He, of course, said no and insulted her, good old Oliver Queen. So here she was with John trying to figure out how to get around this and still be able to go on her French trip to Paris. With that problem at hand, Felicity still needs money to pay for the rest trip. Glancing around the hall to make sure no one is listening to Felicity whisper angrily.

"Just admit it, I'm fucked!"

"Fel-lic-ity, you still got time. We can figure something out."

"How!" Felicity growls quietly as they enter the lunchroom, "We need the one and only, millionaire playboy quarterback, Oliver Queen. Who said NO and insulted my family!"

Someone eating at a table near them glances their way with a strange look making Felicity smile innocently before dragging Diggle faster to their table. At that moment she felt like there are more eyes on her than usual. This makes her look down at her outfit for the day self consciously. She's only wearing her usual glasses, hair in a ponytail, button up blouse, pencil skirt and small heels. It's not the usual high school outfit but it is for her so it shouldn't be the people's eyes are on her. Maybe it was because of the fight her and Oliver had a few days ago. She did throw her shoe at him but there was barely any people around and everyone knows her and Oliver argue 24/7. Looking away from her clothes she spots Lyla and Barry eating at their usual table. This makes Diggle stop both of them so he can say one last thing about this without the two hearing them. She hasn't given the rest of her friends the heads up on her situation since she wants as little of people as possible to know. When the two stop walking toward the table Barry and Lyla look at them in confusion before looking at one another. Giving Felicity a fatherly expression Diggle points at her and whispers.

"You're going to Paris. With or without Oliver's help."

"Yeah. Yeah, Yeah."

Felicity rolls her eyes before reaching the table with Diggle beside her. He goes to sit down next to Lyla while Smoak goes to the chair next to Barry. They act like their conversation never happened and it makes Lyla and Barry even more confused. This is the second time they noticed Felicity and Diggle talking about something just between each other. Looking at each other Barry and Lyla send a knowing yet annoyed look. While Diggle takes out his lunch Lyla leans on the table with her eyebrow raised at him. Barry has his arms folded as he stares at Felicity. The scene makes Ray slow down his walk to the table with his tray while asking.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

"Listen, just apologize and ask her if she while wants y'all to me a fake couple for your parents."

"Tommy," Oliver sends his best friend a look, "I insulted her family. She doesn't want my help anymore."

"Well, you need her help now so you're asking."

Tommy whispers angrily as they get closer to the cashier for the school's lunch. They stand side by side in the line to pay for their food. It's been a few ways since Oliver's mother said he needs to shape up and get better grades of she won't pay for the French trip. Tommy lied about Ollie dating Felicity to his parents to get him out of the "Needs to shape up" problem. However, the "Getting better grades" problem is a little harder to fix. The quickest way to get his grades higher than a C by the trip is to get the best tutor and that's Felicity. So Thea being a clever six years old she is offered the idea to have Felicity and her family for dinner one night to show her that Oliver's serious about her and he isn't dating her just to get his grades up. It would've been a very slick and impressive plan to be able to go on the trip to Paris if Oliver hadn't already turned her down. Here he is though, trying to figure out a way for him to somehow ask her without her filling shit. Moving up in the line Tommy nods with a sly smirk to a chick in the line beside them before saying to Ollie in hush tones.

"Why don't you ask her now, she's right over there."

As they pay for their meals Oliver looks around to where Tommy's talking about and sees her. She's sitting with John, Lyla, Barry and a guy he thinks is named Raymond. He can see her laughing a something Barry's saying while Lyla and Diggle shake their heads with a smile. For the past three years, Felicity has sat at that table with them all and not once has he came over their to talk to her. Wouldn't it be weird? They only see each other when it during class and they only talk to bicker of gloat. He couldn't do it right now with everyone around, it might make a scene, he is Oliver Queen after all. Glancing at Tommy as they grab some napkins he mumbles.

"I do it later today."

"Fine, do it after school." Tommy rolls his eyes at his friend's cowardliness, "We don't have practice today so it will be perfect."

"I can't I have to pick up my sister from school today."

"Then do it now before she finds another solution to her problem that doesn't include you."

"Maybe..."

"No. Now."

Oliver growls at his friend's demands but walks toward Felicity's table anyway. He still has his tray of food in his hands as he gets closer to a certain table. The first person to look up from her table at him is Barry and soon after him, everyone from the table looks up at him in confusion. He didn't notice but people from other tables were glancing his way especially his. Sara, Laurel, Helena, and Shado were all looking his way like he was crazy. Cooper looks at him curiously and Tommy looks at him like an annoyed father. Once he reaches Felicity's table he smiles nervously at her which only makes her lean back in her seat and hold her arms. Raising a single eyebrow Felicity waits for him to speak up first. So taking a deep breath Oliver says in complete politeness.

"Could I have a minute with you?"

"I don't know." Felicity snaps back while noticing Diggle giving her a look, "I don't think I'm classy enough to give you a minute."

"Oh, come on. It was one insult. We dog on each other all the time."

"Yeah but not when I have something important to say."

"Fel-ic-ity." He tilts his head and leans on the back of her chair like he's hot stuff, "Please."

"Well…" Felicity stands up then with an innocent smile as she bats her eyes, "Since you said please…"

Next moment her smile is wiped clean off her face as she shoves the tray in Oliver's hands into his chest. His smashes potatoes and green beans are no all over his shirt with gravy dripping of him on the floor. His mouth is wide open in shock at the new turns of events. The cafeteria is now dead silent, you couldn't even hear a breath being taken. All of Felicity's friends look at her like she lost her mind but they don't know the whole story. Grabbing her things Felicity flips her ponytail in Oliver's face and storms off. Once she's completely out of the room Oliver turns to face Tommy and sends him a look that could kill. Tommy's still standing a few feet away with his tray when he shrugs while saying guilty voice.

"I told you to get a burger."

* * *

Everyone's glancing her way, she can feel it but she keeps her eyes on the board ahead. Eyes have been on her since lunch today, she wouldn't blame them since she embarrassed the one and only Oliver Queen. She couldn't bring herself to feel bad about what she did to Oliver though since he had it coming. He makes fun of her relationship with Cooper, rudely says no to her deal and insults her family. How could he not see that coming? How could he think he could bat his eyes and give her his signature playboy smile and think she'll talk to him about anything alone? She scoffs in her seat just at the thought. Diggle has been giving her hell since she left the lunchroom the way she did. He kept saying Oliver might've wanted to talk about the deal again and it could fix her problem they were trying to do for the past week. It didn't matter though because Oliver got what he deserved earlier today and no matter what John said would change that thought in her mind. So Felicity leans in her seat feeling better about herself even with the problem at hand.

"So you and Ollie?" Helena whispers in the desk next to Felicity as Mr. Edward Fyers, their Government teacher, shows them a powerpoint, "Any reason for the little scene in the cafeteria earlier?"

"Yeah." Felicity answers without looking at her, "You could say that."

"Care to say why?" Laurel speaks up on the other side of Felicity with a challenging expression, "I mean… We all went through it."

This makes Felicity hide a snort waiting to burst from her mouth. She knows Oliver's reputation with the girls in this school, everyone does, it's no secret to the world. He's the playboy millionaire quarterback of the school, of course, he likes to play games with girls. Half the girls in their school have some story about them and Oliver. Laurel, Sarah, Shado, and Helena were just the ones who stayed. Most girls got their heartbroken by him and learned their lesson but not them. Felicity's one of the few who didn't need a lesson to know what kind of guy he was which is why nothing more than cheap shots and low blows goes on between them. For Laurel to think she would ever fuck around Oliver like her and sister do makes her want to laugh. She must not be as smart as the grades on her report cards are.

"Trust me." Smoaks smiles at the ladies in irritation with her arms still folded, "Y'all haven't gone through this."

"Try us." Helena smirks while playing with her pen, "I bet I went through the same Oliver drama first."

"Listen…" Felicity moves to lean on her desk while glancing at the girls, "I'm not going to spill shit for your entertainment."

"So there is something to spill?" Sara points out from the desk next to Laurel, "Well, whatever it is… It won't last long."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oliver gets bored easily." Helena shrugs with a smirk before looking Felicity up and down, "So he'll drop you soon."

"There's nothing to drop." Felicity clenches her fist before stooping down her level and saying, "So how are my sloppy seconds?"

"Sloppy seconds?"

"Cooper."

"He's great." She sends her a look before playing with her hair innocently, "Especially with his tongue-"

"Bertinelli, Smoak," announces with his hands on his hips, "Am I interrupting something?"

Both of the girls shake their heads letting him go back to going over the powerpoint. After a moment of everyone looking up front at their teacher, Felicity can feel the girls eyes on her. Glancing their way Felicity begins to feel like a deer against three wolves. She can see a knowing smirk on Helena's face while Sara and Laurel look at her like an annoying pest. She should have known they would be all over her after seeing her and Oliver talking more than usual this week. They're on this hook for Oliver since she was a freshman and nothing has changed besides Helena's relationship status. It didn't matter to her though, she didn't give one fuck who they wanted or dated even if it is the one guy who can get her on the trip to Paris or one of her exes. She totally, obviously, completely didn't care. Or that's what she was trying to act like at least.

* * *

"Keep trying, man."

"Dude, did you not see what happened earlier. I'm fucked."

"Well, she's the only tutor who could actually get you to pass so suck it up! Get her some flowers, beg on your knees, something!"

"Fine, fine."

Oliver groans with his phone next to his ear as he talks to Tommy. For the past five minutes Tommy has been pulling his leg on trying to ask Felicity again but after what happen he has no intention of saying anything to her. She has never been mad enough to make a scene in front of everyone. He's leaning on his car outside Starling Elementary while he waits for his little sister to come out. Tons of kids are running out but he still hasn't spot Thea yet. Looking around he sees a bunch of moms walking their kids to their mini-vans. He looks back to his clean ass 2016 McLaren 570S that stands out even more than usual because of the typical moms. Turning back to face the school Oliver finally sees Thea and says into the phone to Tommy.

"Hey, I'll have to call up back later."

"Okay, this conversation isn't over though."

"Whatever."

With that said he hangs up the phone and turns to Thea with a big smile. However, the smile slowly dies when he sees her walking with a boy who's holding her hand. He's a little taller than her with messy brown hair and a red jacket. Oliver shoves his phone into his pocket before folding his arms and staring down the boy. When Thea finally sees her brother waiting by his car she runs with the boy being dragged with her. Once the kids reach Oliver he forces a smile and says.

"Hey Speedy, who's your friend?"

"This is Roy!" Thea bounces on her feet with her hand still in his, "He's in my class."

"Well, hello. I'm Ollie." He stretches out his hand for Roy to shake, "Nice to meet you."

"Hi-" Roy begins to say shyly but Thea interrupts him.

"We were hoping you could take us to the park." She looks up to her brother with her big eyes, "Only for a little bit."

"Well…"

"Please! Pretty please-"

"I guess we can." Oliver checks the time before looking to Roy, "I need to know if it's cool with your parents though, Roy."

"My mom has to work right now so Licity's picking me up today." Roy explains as he tries to act grown-up-ish, "She'll probably want to come with us."

"Who's Licity-"

"It's my- That's her… LICITY!"

Roy shouts when he sees something in the distance before dropping Thea's hand and running toward it. Thea and Oliver both turn and watch him run down the pavement just to stop before a familiar pencil neck girl. Leaning off in surprise Oliver watches as Roy grabs the one and only Felicity Smoak's hand and pulls them to her. Felicity's hair is out of her ponytail in a mess of waves but not in a bad way in Oliver's eyes. She looks so much more relaxed than when she doing school work. Felicity and Roy are halfway to them when she sees him making her walk a little slower in confusion. The little boy is still pulling her hand making her reach the two Queens. Roy goes to hold Thea's hand again while holding Felicity's in the other. The two teenagers just blankly stare at one another before Felicity says without any warmth to it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can say the same to you… I see you have nothing to spill on me at the moment."

"It was actually your food, I just gave it a little nudge-" Felicity's ready to get into a full-blown argument with Oliver until she looks at the kid's faces around them making her change the subject, "So who is this cutie pie, Roy?"

"This is Thea. Thea, this is my sister." Roy speaks up without noticing the tension between the older siblings, "Licity."

"It's actually Felicity." She smiles down to Thea while shrugging, "But you can call me Licity if you want."

"Hold on…" Thea thinks about the name before looking back and forth between her and Oliver who is now slowly shaking his head with wide eyes, "Aren't you the girl who's dating my brother?"

"No," Roy answers while explaining, "She's dating some famous guy named Oliver."

"My brother's full name is Oliver Queen!" Thea jumps up and down like she won the lottery, "And our whole family is famous!"

The two kids now look at the teenagers for them to confirm what they're insinuating. They have their eyes innocently wide open with their mouths cracked for flies. Felicity looks between Oliver and Thea in confusion on how the little Queen would think they were dating. Oliver must have lied to his family about them dating and that's why he wanted to talk to her earlier. Thinking about all this Felicity looks to the guy she's supposedly dating and raises an eyebrow. Just the other day he was saying her plan was ridiculous and would never work. Here he was though, in the same boat she's in apparently. Oliver looks back from Roy to Felicity, she actually told her family they're dating. He didn't completely believe it when she told him about her situation but here he is with the proof in front of him. He looks at her realizing this is the perfect time to seal the deal even if Felicity didn't want to anymore. It's now or never, she might punch him but this way he has two kids on his side. Looking at the kids with an extra big smile he announces like it's a fact.

"You got us. We're dating. So who wants to go to the park?"

"ME!"

"LET'S GO!"

"Oliver Queen." Felicity growls before pulling him by the arm and whispering, "What are you doing?"

"Taking my girlfriend's brother to the park like a good boyfriend."

* * *

"We can't pull it off." Felicity blurts out loud while resting her head in hand hands, "You even said it last time we talked about it."

"Well, now I think we can." Oliver leans toward her with a serious look on his face, "Listen, all we need to do is have dinner with our parents and act like a couple for one night."

"I thought my parents didn't have enough class for your family?"

"And I thought you could find someone just like me in the trash."

Oliver and Felicity sit at the worn out picnic table while the kids are planning in the park in front of them. Roy and Thea can't hear anything they're saying, they're too loud and too far away to notice them even talking. Roy is pushing Thea as hard as he can on the swing making hern a giggling mess. Felicity looks at Oliver like he's lost his mind, he actually thinks her original plan will work. He obviously doesn't remember the food she shoved at him at lunch today. She wasn't even really mad at him at lunch either. So what happens when she actually does? There's no way they can play house for a day and survive. Looking around the park Felicity shrugs before saying tiredly.

"Oliver, we can't even be in the same room without bickering."

"We can try." He looks at her with pleading eyes, "How else can you be able to go on the trip?"

"I'll figure it out."

"Last time I checked your mother wanted to meet your boyfriend and his parents," Oliver raises an eyebrow as he points at himself, "And there's only one Oliver Queen in this world."

"Why do you even want to do my plan now?" Felicity tilts her head curiously before quoting, "I thought it was ridiculous."

"Long story short, My mom freaked and Tommy got me out of trouble by saying we're dating." Oliver explains casually without looking her in the eyes, "Then Thea suggested for you to come to dinner and my parents thought it was a great fucking idea."

"Wait, why did Tommy say you and I were dating?" Felicity stands up slowly from her chair when thinking of answers to her question, "Why not Laurel or Sarah?"

"Well… Because…" Oliver stands up now since her standing up is making him nervous, "I kind of told him everything you told me about your situation-"

"YOU WHAT!"

Shrieking in shock Felicity goes around the table toward Oliver. He backs away until he has to turn around and run away from her. Felicity begins chasing after him even in her heels as he tries to defend on why he told Tommy. He knew she was going to be mad when she found out about him telling someone else what she and he talked about in private. She just couldn't believe he told someone about her very embarrassing and personal situation. Smoak should have known better though, this is Oliver Queen they're talking about here. Thea and Roy have now stopped playing on the swings to watch the teenagers running around the field. Felicity's now picking up rocks and dirt from the ground and throwing it at him since he keeps outrunning her. He keeps looking back and ducking when he sees flying pebbles and shit.

"Tommy! Tommy fucking Merlyn!" Felicity shouts as she runs after him, "He's one of the biggest blabbermouths! He's going to tell everyone!"

"He's known for a week and hasn't said anything about it to anyone other than me!"

"A week!"

"Five days!"

"Queen!" Felicity then jumps on Oliver's back making him lean forward to keep balance, "You made me look like an idiot for five days!"

"He doesn't think your an idiot." Oliver grunts as she tries not to fall to the ground, "He's been trying to help you since he found out!"

"Really- Ah!"

Oliver finally loses his balance making them both fall into the grass. They hit the ground with a thud making them both groan. Felicity holds the back of her head while she turns her head look at Oliver. They lay side by side with their hips and arms touching. Turning his head Oliver finds Felicity already looking his way. Not noticing how close their faces are they breath out heavily from the fall. They don't speak a word until they see Thea and Roy running toward them with worried expressions. Once the little kids reach the couple they kneel down to their siblings making them both sit up. Roy pulls Felicity until she's sitting up straight while Thea is hovering over Oliver so much he might as well lay back down. Looking Felicity up and down Roy askes with brotherly concern.

"You okay, Licity?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You shouldn't make your girlfriend mad, Ollie." Thea begins to say with a cute but serious face, "Even Dad knows not to make Mom mad."

"I'll try not to next time."

Oliver sighs tiredly before looking down at the kids then back at Felicity. A moment goes by and he begins to see things he didn't before. They weren't just laying in high grass but in a bunch of different wildflowers. Felicity's hair looks like gold with the sun seeping through it. He's close enough to see past her glasses to her sea blue eyes. Smiling light then he notices a piece of grass in her hair and goes to pull it out without realizing it. She begins to pull her head back in confusion but he reaches her hair anyway and lightly takes it out. He shows her the single piece of green before throwing it behind him. Biting her lips Felicity looks down before looking around and suggesting.

"I think it's time to head home, Roy."

"No!"

"Just a little longer!"

"No. She's right." Oliver nods before getting up and helping Felicity stand, "We need to be going, Speedy."

"Fine…" Thea groans before thinking of an idea and turning to Roy, "Race ya' to the car!"

"Wait! Thea!"

With that said the kids run in the field pass and through the playground to their cars parked on the side of the road. Oliver and Felicity stare at one another before looking to where the kids went and following them. They take their time walking as they stand close to each other's side. They sneak glances at one another as they are almost halfway to the cars. Thea and Roy are now standing by the vehicle arguing about who got there first. This makes Felicity smile at the kids, they act so much like her and Oliver but they were actually friends. If a Queen and A Smoak could be friends maybe her and Oliver can pull off playing Starcross lovers for a night. Sighing extra loudly to get the quarterback's attention Felicity says while looking at something in the distance.

"I'm not saying I'm agreeing to play your fake girlfriend for a night but if I was... How would it go down?"

"You and your family will come for dinner with my family, we'll get them to believe we're serious." Oliver begins to say with a smile on his lips since she practically agreed to it already, "Then the time between now and the trip we'll let them think we're dating. No one outside of our families will know so we only have to act like a couple to our folks. After the trip, we'll say we broke up so that way we get our trip to Paris and no one will suspect a thing."

"You really thought this out, haven't you?"

"When you're desperate enough…"

"Are we really doing this?" Felicity stops walking and turns to face him with a puzzled expression, "Do you think we can convince our parents?"

"I think…" Oliver takes a step closer to Felicity and puts a finger through her belt loop with a smirk on his lips, "We can pull it off for one brief night."

"There goes your bighead."

"Says the smartass-"

"Ewww!" Roy shouts while he and Thea watch the teenagers, "Are Y'all gonna kiss!?"

"Well, she is my girlfriend now."

"Nice try, hotshot."


End file.
